


By the skylight

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>.  # 11 - Saturday night's all right</p>
    </blockquote>





	By the skylight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/). # 11 - Saturday night's all right

* * *

Kevin didn’t like Saturdays because unlike his siblings he never had dates.

It saddened Nora to see him stay home with Justin on Saturday nights. Some kids weren’t the partying type and staying home was their fun but not Kevin. Nora took advantage of an unexpected encounter with Miranda Jones to ask news about her children. Nora was so happy when Kevin attended junior prom with Miranda’s daughter Donna.

When came senior prom, Kevin asked Sarah to accompany him. Nora started to feel guilty. She refused to believe the problem came from Kevin’s looks, blue eyes and curly hair were attractive to girls as his know-it-all attitude, it was something else but Nora couldn’t grasp what it was.

Kevin couldn’t tell her about Tucker or Danny, he only hoped his mom would forget about his love life.

She thought he was alone, but in reality, he sneaked out of his room to go spend his Saturday nights with Danny. They shut themselves away in the attic. They liked to settle on the couch to observe the stars by the skylight and dream of a better world where they wouldn’t feel the lingering shame of being in love with each other.

  



End file.
